kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumori Kakusu-ken
Kumori Kakusu-ken is a Jonin-level nomadic shinobi of the Kakusu-ken clan who appears in the Life of a Shinobi 2. Background A master assassin in the Kakusu-Ken clan as well as Akira and Mugen’s aunt, Kumori served as a teacher to the clan and even wrote a secret scrolls on the clan’s fighting techniques. As an assassin she’s known only by the name Shadow for her ability to move without even highly trained ninja noticing her. Personality As a skilled assassin and teacher, Kumori is a calm, wise and driven person with passion for the pursuit of knowledge. When she’s hunting her target Kumori can be a cold and objective person. Although she won’t kill unnecessarily but she will kill if forced to without a second thought. Abilities Kumori is shown in the RP to be skilled in Water Style ninjutsu. Although she possesses Lightning style ninjutsu as well. She is also a skilled assassin, able to move without being detected by even the strongest of shinobi. The Life of a Shinobi 2 Chapter 3 Kumori first appeared as a hooded stranger on a public vessel. She approached Sanmaru and Elijah Ramu and asked if Sanmaru could light her cigarette. She later appeared when the ship was attacked by mercenaries, fighting off the weak pirates while Team Sanmaru dealt with Mukuro and Zaku. Once Zaku and the pirates were defeated, Kiseki hoped on board to help his brother Mukuro finish the mission. Kumori and Sanmaru took on the two mercenaries while the genin watched. Mukuro began the battle by firing lightning sparks at Sanmaru and Kumori. Kumori countered the attack by using the Water Style: Water Wall. But this left her open to Kiseki, who jumped into the air and fired the Wind Style: Air Bullets at her. However, Sanmaru countered this attack with his Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul. Mukuro activated the Lightning Style Armour, increasing his speed. He then grabbed onto his brother Kiseki and through him at Kumori. With his chakra blades activated, Kiseki swung at Kumori. She just barely managed to avoid the attack. As Kiseki continued to engage her, Mukuro focused his attacks on Sanmaru, who eventually outsmarted him and killed him. Meanwhile, Kiseki continued to bombard Kumori with attacks. She was avoiding any lethal blows but he was managing to cut her skin. Eventually she ducked uner one of Kiseki's swings and drove her elbow into his solar plexus before hitting him in the head with her other elbow. She then finished with a lightning charged reverse roundhouse kick to his head. Kiseki was able to block Kumori’s kick but was still hurt by her chakra and was now annoyed. He used the Wind Style: Great Breakthrough against her and then ignited the wind. However, Kumori simply countered the move with her Water Style: Water Wall again. The battlefield became covered with steam, making it difficult to see. Kiseki was suddenly stabbed by one of Kumori's water clones. Kiseki promptly destroyed the clone and was now furious. Clapping his hands together, Kiseki used a powerful gale that blew away the steam. As the steam cleared, Kiseki noticed Kumori was gone and that his brother was now dead. Seeing that Kiseki was distracted by the sudden realization of his brother's death, she sped in for the attack and fatally stabbed Kiseki. She then laid him on the deck softly. With the battle finished, everyone went below deck. Elijah Ramu mentioned to everyone that he recognized the yellow haired mercenary (Zaku) as an employee of Gantaco Shamida. This led him to believe that Gantaco was truly behind the attempted assassination. Kumori was familiar with Gantaco's connection to organized crime, and asked if Elijah was aware of it. The group further discussed what to do, knowing what they now know.